This invention relates generally to a multi-ply rubber hose structure that is readily inflatable and deflatable and lends itself to various skeletal configurations.
The formation of a skeletal support structure usually entails weighty scaffolding of performed rigidity. The use of a sealed end on an inflatable multi-ply tubular flexible structure provides a structural skeletal basis that lends itself to an extended utility, to enable the support of tents or canopies of alternate configurations.
Several devices have been suggested in the past involving air-supported elements as a functional skeletal component U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,657 issued Oct. 23, 1962 to Turner discloses an air supported building supported by air pressure within the ; building wherein elongated members which are rigid and noninflatable, are inserted in a hem formed at the edge of the building. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,919 issued Oct. 15, 1974 to Middleton discloses an inflated tent with hollow ribs having a one-way removable valve.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of inflatable structures of sorts and of various manufactures, and the like, as Well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a Way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.